


Love is in open doors

by glassy28



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassy28/pseuds/glassy28
Summary: Ever since Yuri had the words “It wasn’t locked!” written around his wrist when he was 16, he stopped locking doors until he finally found his soulmate.





	Love is in open doors

Ever since Yuri had the words “It wasn’t locked!” written around his wrist when he was 16, he stopped locking doors. No matter what doors, be it his room door or the bathroom door. He even left public toilet doors unlocked only to be able to meet his soulmate. 

Every person has one soulmate in their entire life. They find each other by the words written on their body. The words display the very first sentence they say to their soulmate during their first encounter. So that’s why Yuri never locked his doors ever again in the hopes of finding that special someone. This led to a lot of awkward encounters but Yuri refused to back down and kept his doors unlocked. He wouldn’t want to miss his chance because sometimes some soulmates never meet. He didn’t want that to happen to him just because he locked a door. 

Even though Yuri still hadn’t found his soulmate, he kept the doors as they were even when he went to the toilets to cry about his loss at an ice skating competition. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was a failure and stupid for believing in his dream to become like his idol Viktor Nikiforov. That would never happen. Especially not now when he was constantly losing. He was starting to lose more hope every day and was close to stop pursuing his dream, when the door suddenly swung open with so much force. Yuri in his distressed state screamed:“Excuse me?! I’m trying to cry here,” and then proceeded to look up into the face of none other than his idol. But the thing that struck him the most was the next sentence he heard:“It wasn’t locked!” Everything went out the window and Yuri jumped up and stated rather than asked:“You are my soulmate! Viktor freaking Nikiforov is my other half!” partly excited and partly hyperventilating. Viktor just stared at him dumbfounded, but had enough sense to look at his upper arm only to have the exact same words muttered only minutes ago staring right back at him. Smiling, Viktor looked at Yuri and said:“I finally found you and I won’t ever let you go.” His search was finally coming to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I feel like that ending is rubbish but whatever. I am too lazy to rewrite this. Maybe I’ll do it sometime in the future... I wrote this in the middle of the night... *shrugs*  
> I’m not even sure if I should post it BUT I just don’t care anymore rn.


End file.
